Black Hole
The Black Hole is a point in space where objects are not able to escape it's gravitational pull if in close proximity. The black hole is a celestial object that is often created by The King of All Cosmos when on vacation with the Royal Family. It is only an object seen in We ♥ Katamari, but it is a major plot device in Beautiful Katamari. The black hole is created by The King and he manages to slow down the black hole from sucking everthing, the Royal Family escapes to Earth to plan how to stop the black hole. The black hole appears in later games but doesn't pose as a threat as in beautiful Katamari. It does pose as a threat in the late Katamari Damacy Online. Appearances We ♥ Katamari In We ♥ Katamari, the black hole is an object that can be rolled in the Roll up the Sun stage, it can be viewed from Earth as you roll around countries in the Save the Earth stage. The black hole looks like a black sphere with a purple glow around it, and it sucking in space periodically. 'Beautiful Katamari' At the beginning of Beautiful Katamari, The King of All Cosmos gets a little overzealous with a tennis serve, accidentally warping space and creating a black hole. It sucked in all the stars and planets that The Prince had made during Katamari Damacy and We ♥ Katamari. Seeing the problem, the King sends the Prince to make more stars before people notice, culminating in an attempt to plug the black hole and save the new stars from also being destroyed. The Black Hole can be plugged or rolled up in the Make Uranus stage or in Schloss Kosmos. It must be at least 1,200,000km to roll up the hole. There is also a present inside it. The katamari can be sucked inside of the black hole, thus failing the entire level and having to restart. You are able to see the black hole when you enter the Cosmos to see the planets and stars you made, it’ll appear in the far back, after you roll or plug the black hole up in Schloss KosmosGam, the black hole will appear as a sunflower when you go into the Cosmos to check on your progress. 'Katamari Forever' The black hole does appear again in Wake up The King! but it doesn't pose as a threat and will not try to suck the player in like in Schloss Kosmos. 'Amazing Katamari Damacy' In Amazing Katamari Damacy, The King and Queen of All Cosmos are painting the sky until The Prince rings a gong, informing them that it's time to meditate. The King and Queen do a dance until The King kicks a bucket of black paint that creates tiny black holes everywhere wherever it splashes, sucking up cars and anything in it's vicinity. A splash of the black paint splats on the sky and sucks everything up, leaving The Queen angry at The King. The King then orders The Prince to roll katamaris to recreate stars and constellations to make The Queen happy again. 'Katamari Damacy Online' In Katamari Damacy Online, another black hole seems to be the threat for this game as well as The King is on a fishing trip with his family and he suddenly unplugs a bath plug, this causes the nearby stars and planets to be sucked in the newly formed black hole. The black hole can be seen in the lobby for the game. Descriptions We ♥ Katamari *A space vacuum cleaner that sucks up everything. If you lose something in space, it often ends up here. Beautiful Katamari *We have no idea how this hole got here. We don't know what's inside, so it's safer to stay away. Katamari Forever *We have no idea how this hole got here. We don't know what's inside, so it's safer to stay away. Trivia *In the description for Beautiful Katamari, The King tries to deny the fact that he created the black hole. Category: Space Category: Collection Category:Cosmos